


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-28 - For Villainny's "Just Because"

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney cooking chili and John being distracting. For Villainny's "Just Because".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-28 - For Villainny's "Just Because"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Villainny).
  * Inspired by [Just Because](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1512) by Villainny. 




End file.
